One Decision
by Sharto
Summary: When Christmas is close acts of kindness are so simple to give. But sometimes the effects are not quite so simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yeah, I'm getting way out of order for my stories.**

**Shuckle: You can say that again.**

**Me: It would be a little awkward to post this in spring though so here it be.**

**Tepig: You have a poem for this?**

**Me: I think I'll leave it be.**

**Tepig: Alright then. Sharto doesn't own Pokemon or anything that could upset the law.**

**Shuckle: Story. Go.**

It was a cold Christmas Eve night. There was a slight breeze in the city, and it was snowing softly, the flakes settling on roofs or streets and reflecting the orange glow of the streetlamps. Decorations were up on nearly every street. The lights cast their twinkling glows to all passing by while the snowmen sent their merry expressions.

Jane was in her trainer's apartment on this night. Unlike the rest of the residents though she wasn't sleeping. She couldn't; not with him outside.

As an Espeon she was able to detect the presence and future movements of those around her. He was certainly not an exception to this power. He was a Jolteon and he'd been following her for days now.

While his behavior was strange, and naturally creepy, Jane had never picked up any hostilities so she had never found a reason to tell anyone. But this time there was something different about him. The Jolteon seemed to be nervous.

At first he was at the other side of the street; then he was crossing it slowly. He constantly turned his head as if he didn't want to be seen. Eventually he made his way to the door of the apartment complex and Jane was fully prepared to wake up the city if he decided to open it.

But he didn't try to open it. He simply lowered his head, raised it again, and bolted back to the other side of the street.

Now what was he doing? Surely he wouldn't have followed her just to bow to a building. He must have put something there. He didn't have enough hostilities to be placing a bomb or anything dangerous; but then, what had he put down?

The question was going to drive her crazy all night unless she checked it now.

She made her way through the halls and down the stairs not bothering to keep her steps light. The residents of the apartment complex were heavy sleepers. When she reached the door where the Jolteon had set something down she used her psychic powers to open it. She was immediately met by a chilling breeze.

She looked down and saw a small blue box with a note on it. There were three words written on it.

To Jane. Espeon.

So the Jolteon knew her name. It wasn't surprising considering how many days he'd been following her. He didn't know the apartment number though; which was good.

And he had gotten something for her . . .

She opened up the box, now certain that it wasn't dangerous, and found a red bow.

Jane closed the box, picked it up, and made her way back to her trainer's apartment taking care, this time, to not wake Dennis, her trainer's Chespin.

She put the box on a table, turned around, and went back outside. She was going to find this Jolteon.

The streets were cold and the alleys cast a darker, more depressing look than the merry twinkling of the main buildings. Thankfully he was easy to find. Jane had put a mind link on him the second day he was following her. It was just like a tracking device; counter stalking if you wanted to call it that.

The Jolteon was just inside an alley hiding behind a dumpster. Jane went forward to approach him but didn't know what to do with the jewel on her head. She could light it and warn him that she was coming, but if he ran there was no way she could catch up. If she didn't turn it on though he'd be taken by surprise and sneaking up on somebody this comfortable in a dark alley wasn't a good idea.

She turned it as low as she could. Even so she sensed him bolt to his feet immediately.

"Please don't run." Jane said pleadingly.

At the sound of her voice the Jolteon's nerves reached their peak, but he stayed where he was.

Taking that as a good sign Jane made her way around the dumpster and finally got to see this Jolteon face to face.

He was thinner than a Jolteon should have been and the white mane around his neck had grown larger for the winter. Clearly he didn't have a trainer to help him stay warm. Maybe he didn't have anyone at all . . .

He must have had experience here though; despite his nerves he was merely tensed and his eyes were almost normal. The only thing giving him away was the occasional shivering of a leg and even that was quickly stopped.

"Who are you?" The Jolteon asked clearly fighting to keep his nervous state out of his voice.

"My name's Jane." she answered. "What's yours?"

"Grant."

"That's a nice name." Jane complimented.

"Thanks." The Jolteon said awkwardly.

"Do you have anywhere to go or someone to be with tonight?" Jane asked. She was tempted to ask about the bow but considering where Grant lived she probably didn't want to know.

Grant answered her shakily. "Uh no I . . . live on my own."

"In an alley?" Jane asked sadly.

"I'm used to it . . ."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Jane exclaimed. "Nobody should be alone tonight and they especially shouldn't be stuck outside!"

"It's fine I-"

"No it's not." Jane interrupted. "Come on, you can stay at my apartment tonight."

"I can't-"

"Why not you have nowhere to go and no one to be with. What's the point of saying no? You don't have to stay forever."

"I don't want to be a-"

"Please don't make me force you." Jane sighed. "It forces me to go through your memories and that can get awkward for both of us."

It was just a bluff. There were some Pokemon who could actually do that but Jane wasn't one of them . . . yet. Grant's nerves were still on high alert though so he definitely didn't want her finding out who got her that bow.

" . . . Fine. Lead the way."

Jane didn't ask him anything on the way back, though she did notice that he tensed up the moment he saw that she had received his gift.

She opened the door to the complex again and shut it after Grant had, hesitantly, followed her.

"Why do people even bother using locks if psychic Pokémon can just unlock them?" Grant whispered. They were still in the main entrance so nobody would hear a regular voice anyways but Jane kept hers down to suppress his nerves.

"Some trainers have their dark type Pokémon use their powers to prevent us from doing that, even if there isn't a dark type around it still makes it harder for other types which is why all the good thieves have a psychic type."

He'd obviously wondered about that for a while if he was able to ask it over his nerves.

Jane led him through a hall for a while before taking a right turn into the stairs. From the top of the stairs her apartment was the third one to the left.

She was certain now that Grant had been raised in the alleys, or as Dennis would call it "the ghetto". She had needed to change how she walked to stay silent. He on the other hand was naturally silent.

They reached her apartment quickly. Once the door was closed Grant had no way out of it and if his nerves were anything to go by, he knew it.

She laid down on the floor near her actual bed hoping he would take the hint and use it instead. There was no such luck though as he laid down on the floor, lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Jane frowned to herself and got up. She nudged his head with her nose to get his attention. Now THAT set off his nerves. His eyes snapped open and looked up at her.

She used her tail to communicate, she pointed it first at him and then the bed. He opened his mouth, probably to protest, but she gave him a look that she hoped conveyed the message that "I can force you to do that to."

Fortunately he got the idea. He got up and got into the bed, hesitantly of course.

Grant clearly hadn't expected a bed to be so comfortable. Even with his nerves he was asleep within a few minutes.

Jane soon followed.

Jane woke up early the next morning. Waking up early for Christmas was pretty easy, plus she did need to warn her trainer and Dennis that she had invited a Jolteon over.

Jane wasn't too worried about her trainer; if she was surprised the worst she could do was call her or Dennis to battle. Dennis however was dangerous to surprise. He might have been lazy most of the time but he could be a walking arsenal when he wanted to.

She decided to wake him up first, a difficult task any other day of the year. His eyes snapped open the moment she poked him.

"Time to see what we got?" Dennis asked cheerfully.

"There's something I need to tell you first." Jane said.

"This isn't the part of the movie where you tell me Santa didn't come is it?" Dennis asked putting on a fake frown.

"No, he came."

"Alright then; what is it?"

"Well," Jane said. "there's a Jolteon in my bed right now."

Instantly two vines shot out of Dennis's back, four Pin Missiles reared above his head like snakes, and his paws prepared to use Furry Swipes.

"It's fine!" Jane said quickly. "I found him living alone in an alley last night so I decided to bring him here for Christmas."

"Oh, ok then." Dennis said calming down enough to put his arsenal away.

"Hey did you lose something last night?" Dennis asked.

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"Oh I don't know." Dennis started. "Your car keys . . . your wallet . . . your virginity . . ."

"Virgini-. No, nonononono. It wasn't like that." Jane quickly denied.

"I'm just messing with you. But if it wasn't Christmas I would be serious."

"So." Dennis continued. "You just need to warn Julie now?"

"Yeah."

Warning Julie was a bit more difficult with the whole language barrier thing. Jane had to bring her into the room where Grant was and use a lot of tail pointing and nodding to get the point across.

By this point Grant was fully awake so he was more than aware of just how many people were around him. He'd also had to introduce himself when Jane noticed he wasn't asleep.

He introduced himself to the Chespin Dennis anyways, there wasn't much he could say to a human.

Being awake also meant that he was present when Julie asked. "So is this just a Jolteon you found on the street, or are you two a little more than friends?"

She'd said it jokingly so Jane just rolled her eyes. Grant knew it was a joke to but he turned red upon hearing it. This went unnoticed by Jane but Dennis certainly hadn't.

Once he was alone with Grant he decided to mention it. "I saw what you did back there Grant."

"Uh, what?" Grant asked uncomfortably.

"I saw how your cheeks got all rosy when Julie asked if you and Jane were more than friends. And then when we left the room you just so happen to be walking behind her."

"I- I wasn't."

"Chill out man I know you're in the innocent stage of love right now." Dennis said.

"Just don't-"

"Tell her?" Dennis finished. "If I wanted to tell her I would have done it the moment I noticed. Your secret's safe here."

"Uh, thanks?" Grant said uncertainly.

"No problem; now come on, breakfast doesn't eat itself.

**Tepig: I think I see where this is going.**

**Me: Yeah it's kind of a short story.**

**Shuckle: Now let's post it on the interwebs.**

**Me: Actually I think I'll wait.**

**Shuckle: Why?**

**Me: Since most of my audience is American 9:03 pm isn't the best time for posting.**

**Shuckle: That sounds like a business decision.**

**Me: It is.**

**Tepig: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tepig: Oh look, another chapter.**

**Me: Hopefully I can get this one done over the weekend.**

**Shuckle: There's not much for us to say here.**

**Me: I still don't own Pokemon.**

**Shuckle: Didn't you get Omega Ruby for Christmas?**

**Me: . . . I have no special amount of power over Nintendo's decisions.**

**Tepig: Much better.**

**(Harsh language warning in case you're like me and pay no attention to the letter.)**

Time had passed since that Christmas. It was now nearly a year later; just two weeks till the next one.

Grant had stayed with Jane, Julie, and Dennis. He didn't regret the decision at all.

Julie was nice, Dennis was boisterous when he wasn't being lazy but he was still great company, and Jane was everything he'd thought she would be . . . and more.

Grant had been shy for the first month or two but as time progressed his confidence had grown so that now he was back to his usual self; minus the streets of course. He was growing especially close to Jane. It was inevitable considering he'd had a crush on her since he saw her.

There were so many things that made him fall for her. She was happy, and kind, and energetic, and her eyes sparkled with life.

He'd never told her any of that. He had been close to her though.

The closest he'd been to her was that one day the power went out in their apartment. Julie had insisted that they "huddle together for warmth". It wasn't really that cold to Grant but the others hadn't lived outside so he went along with it. This was when Grant found that Dennis was smarter than he looked. Dennis had put himself on the outside and forced Grant to be right next to Jane. Grant figured out what was going on after Dennis had scooted in a third time. He was forcing Grant to lean into Jane.

He might not give away a secret but that didn't mean Dennis wouldn't use it.

Then there were the times that Grant played with her. He had been reluctant at first but her energy was contagious. It wasn't long before he found himself romping around with her; wrestling without a care in the world for the first time in a very long time.

Now they were walking back to the apartment. The snow hadn't brought its full force yet and the tips of the grass were sticking out. On the sidewalk it had turned into slush, a small amount but still cold and wet on their paws.

The sun was setting over the buildings making them cast long shadows. Grant was anxious to get back to the apartment. He could handle himself out here but he wasn't sure about Jane. The streets were no place to be when it got dark.

They were just two blocks from the apartment when Grant heard a heavily muffled sound from behind him. Right where Jane had been walking.

There was a gap between two buildings; Grant raced into it to see a Weavile standing over Jane. It was very obviously a male.

He had time to hear him say, "Just be a good bitch and take-" before he rammed into its side with a head-butt.

Primal rage was trying to course through Grant's blood, it had already stood his fur on end, but a life on the streets had taught him to hold it back.

Even so NOBODY hurt Jane while he was around.

The Weavile picked himself up and pretended to dust himself off as if he wasn't worried about Grant at all. His eyes were trained on Grant though giving his actual concern away.

"Well aren't you a brave one." The Weavile said in a casual way that was obviously forced to Grant who remained silent.

_He'll make some threats. _Grant thought.

Sure enough the Weavile began. "You can just leave now. I really don't want to battle, it's a bit of a mood killer."

_Silence is the best option._ Grant thought. _The unknown scares them more than anything._

After waiting for an answer but not getting one the Weavile started again. "Do you really think you can take me? Especially when I've got one weapon you don't." He moved one of his hands showing off the large claws at the end.

Grant knew the Weavile was bluffing but he wasn't sure if Jane knew it.

"Jane, get back." He ordered.

"But-"

"NOW!"

She did as he said and moved back, but only a few paces. Grant didn't have time to make her go further.

The Weavile threw a shard of ice directly at Grant. Grant had seen it coming since the Weavile had put a hand behind his back. He dodged it easily with a jump to the right then charged the Weavile while building up electricity.

The Weavile jumped high in the air to avoid the tackle and Grant used his immobility to shoot a bolt of electricity he had charged in his run.

There was no way for the Weavile to move in midair so dodging was impossible with Grant's aim. Instead the Weavile formed a shield of ice to take the hit. When the lightning struck the ice it exploded with an intense glittering. Grant was glad to see that some of the electricity had broken through and hit its target but the shield was worrying.

_He's got skills to back himself up, not just taunts and tricks._

Now the Weavile was charging toward Grant one arm ready to slice and the other held low but still tensed. Grant stood his ground before jumping in the direction of the raised hand as it came down first. He pushed it sideways in the air and moved out of the others arms range.

The Weavile skidded to a halt and whipped around hurling another piece of ice. Grant knocked it out of the air with a quick swipe of his paw and fired off another bolt of lightning. The Weavile was ready this time and formed an ice shield before moving to the side to avoid the explosion.

The Weavile sprinted forward again and threw an ice shard as he went. Grant was forced to jump to the side and instantly the Weavile was on him. They went rolling across the ground finally settling with the Weavile on top digging his claws into Grant's shoulders. They didn't go far in though, that required some momentum beforehand.

The Weavile raised one of its arms quickly to get that power and would have come down quickly if Grant hadn't been one step ahead. He thrust his back legs into the Weavile's gut flinging him into the air with a double kick. That, Grant knew, would hurt a lot.

His opponent wasn't finished yet though. And as Grant got to his feet the Weavile threw another shard of ice while airborne. This time Grant didn't dodge it and he felt the weapon pierce his left hind leg very nearly to the bone.

The Weavile landed but stayed where he was. The double kick had obviously hurt him a lot but Grant wasn't in the best shape either. His injured leg wouldn't hold much longer.

"How about we stop fighting?" The Weavile suggested. "You can have first go with the girl."

_He thinks I'll-_. Was all Grant thought before a new rage broke his defenses and took control of him. He opened his mouth thinking he was going to shout "NEVER". Instead a giant wave of electricity came out.

It instantly expanded to the sides of the buildings and became far taller than anything could jump. It was a giant wall of unbridled electricity and it was racing directly at the Weavile.

"What the fu-" Was all the Weavile could get out before the wall crashed into him. It passed through him quickly and when it was gone he was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Jane had watched the battle in terror. There wasn't anything she could do, she had never really learned to fight like Grant had and she only had one ranged attack that would affect a Weavile anyway. Shadow ball didn't do nearly enough though; especially with the risk of hitting Grant.

She had cringed whenever Grant was hit felling like something was stabbing at her as well. She had been shocked when Grant made an electric wall. And her emotions mixed when it turned the Weavile to dust.

Grant stood still for a few seconds catching his breath before he turned back to Jane and limped over keeping his most injured leg in the air.

She walked with him until they got back to the sidewalk. The shard of ice was still stuck in his leg. The sight of it spurred her into action. "I'll get Julie."

She ran as quickly as she could to the apartment, not stopping as she unlocked the doors with psychic energy. Bursting through the door of their apartment she saw Dennis and Julie sitting on the couch.

"Grant needs a Pokémon center!" She screamed.

She made sure they were following before she turned to run back to Grant. Dennis had sprang up immediately and, while Julie didn't understand the language, her tone made it clear enough.

She pounded onto the street and turned to find Grant much closer than where she'd left him.

_He tried to walk here himself._ Julie thought sadly.

Julie picked him up carefully and ran toward the nearest Pokémon center.

Along the way curiosity overtook Dennis and he asked. "What happened?"

"A Weavile . . . attacked us." Jane answered not ready to share the whole story yet.

Dennis's claws came out from anger as he asked. "Where is it?"

A voice from above surprised them. "Don't worry." Grant said. "I fried the bastard."

Grant was released from the Pokémon center three days before Christmas. His leg still hurt a little but he could get over it.

"He should be fine now." Nurse Joy said. "Just don't let him do any serious physical activity for a month."

Grant was fine but Jane kept close to him just in case. Plus there was something she wanted to tell him. She'd already told Dennis that she wanted to talk with Grant alone and now he was distracting Julie so she wouldn't notice the others falling behind.

Once they were a safe distance away Jane started. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." Grant said brushing it off.

"No it's not. You were hurt worse than I would've been." Jane protested.

"Only physically." Grant said. "I always protect my friends and if it means being a meat shield then so be it."

They walked in silence all the way back to the apartment. On the inside Jane was still struggling with the same thing that had bugged her since Nurse Joy had told them Grant would be fine.

A strange fluttering emotion that was new to her.

**Me: Well that's another chapter down.**

**Shuckle: That was . . . not what I expected.**

**Me: Were you expecting sunshine and rainbows?**

**Tepig: Yes, yes we did.**

**Me: I don't usually roll like that.**

**Shuckle: Until next time.**

**Tepig: Bye!**


End file.
